We Promised Forever
by EvilRegal18
Summary: Mellie and Olivia grew up best friends, doing everything together. This story follows them through the treacherous journey of college and how their friendship makes it. including everyone else in the scandalverse Olivia/Mellie friendship. Olivia/OC Mellie/OC


**Okay so this is a Olivia and Mellie friendship fanfic, not a love one like my others and I am deeply sorry to the fans of my story "Clarity" & "Wanted" I won't be updating that soon. It's not that I have writers block or something, it's just that my tablet broke and I write it on there so I can get to it to update and I WAS ALMOST DONE! I WAS SO ANGRY but I am okay now I plan on getting it fixed soon. So anyways I hope you enjoy this new story and it will be multiple chapters. It takes place now but Olivia and Mellie are 21 in college.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL!**

* * *

Mellie softly sighed as she entered the bar. She walked up to the counter and sat down. Her boyfriend Fitz had just broken up with her in front of all of his friends. She refused to cry over him, at least in public. She looked over and groaned seeing Fitz's ex-girlfriend and her ex-best friend sitting right next to her. She wanted to move but she didn't have the energy, she was absolutely exhausted from her day.

"Mellie." The women said, noticing Mellie's presence.

"Olivia." Said Mellie and the girl nodded. She was a petite woman, only 5'4 with mocha skin and big brown eyes, her hair resting on her shoulders in curls.

"Hey." Responds Liv.

"Hey." Replied Mellie and just then the bartender walked up to her and asked Mellie her order.

"Scotch on the rocks." Mellie said, her voice full of sorrow. She had really thought Fitz was the one, she loved him with all of her heart but she wasn't enough for him. She never had been. The bartender returns with her drink and she notices that Olivia's looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"I pretty sure you don't care about what's wrong with me." Mellie comments before taking a sip of her scotch.

"Just because you took Fitz doesn't mean I still don't care about you. We were best friends." Says Olivia.

"I wish we still were." Thought Mellie. "He…dumped me, okay. He left me for some blonde whore with implants. You must be jumping with joy." Mellie says with sarcasm and she can help but to laugh a little. She lost her best friend since elementary school over something as petty a hot boy with a nice head of hair. Olivia smiled slightly attempting to show comfort because on the inside she was kind of happy he left her. She hadn't talked to her best friend in four months since their argument about Fitz. She had missed Mellie.

"I am jumping with joy." Olivia said and Mellie sighed, downing the rest of her scotch, the glass hitting the counter hard.

"Because it can be how it used to be. Before Fitz even existed to us. How we used to go shopping every Saturday and we would always get…" Starts Olivia

"Venti caramel lattes before going to class. We always watched a movie on Friday night with popcorn and wine and we always hated Sally." Finished Mellie and they both laughed.

"I missed you, Mel." Says Liv.

"I missed you too, Livvie." Replied Mellie.

"Wanna get out of here?" Asked Olivia and Mellie nodded, throwing down some cash before getting up and grabbing her purse. Olivia joined her and they left the bar walking outside into the chilly October night.

"How have you been?" Mel asked.

"I have been somewhat okay. Focusing on my school work." Olivia said and Mellie groaned.

"I should have known. Always the A+ student Liv." Mellie teased.

"Like you have room to talk. You cried in 9th grade because you got a C+ on a chemistry test." Liv teased back.

"You swore you'd never bring that up again! I studied hard for that stupid test, the dumbass of a teacher just switched the answers!" Says Mellie. That was one of their funniest moments of ninth grade. Mellie had almost told off the teacher upon finding out she hadn't gotten and A on the test. Olivia hugged as she cried over dramatically about the pointless test, holding in her laughter.

"Whatever! So what have you been doing in the last four months?" Olivia asked as they walked down the street. It was only about nine o'clock and they were heading back to the dorms.

The funny thing about them not talking in four months is that they still shared the same dorm room. They silent ignored each other and came in at different times. They had gone back to second grade when Liv had spent the night over Mellie's house and took her favourite doll. Mellie refused to talk to Olivia for two weeks until Olivia gave the doll back and as a peace-offering, she made her cookies. Mellie had been too happy to notice the doll was back when she saw Liv with cookies and forgave her instantly.

"I truly don't know. The last couple months have been a mess." Mellie admitted.

"Was it him?" Liv asked cautiously.

"I'm not even sure. Maybe it was me. I should have left him alone and then I would not have lost my best friend for four months. I think not having you messed me up. You know I got a B- on a science test because I wasn't focused." Mellie said

"Well that will never happen again, I am here to stay. Friends forever, remember." Olivia said with a smile.

"I remember." Mellie smiled. "You know I still wear it." Mellie continued pulling the necklace out of her shirt and Liv laughs.

"So do I." Liv says as she pulling the necklace out of her shirt. It was a gold necklace that said "Mellivia". They were thirteen when they decided to put their names together and they saved up money for months before both of them got matching gold necklaces.

"Our parents were so mad when we decided to do this. It was so funny." Mellie laughed.

"I know! The look on your mom's face when you showed her was priceless." Olivia said almost toppling over from laughter at the memory. Their parents weren't so fond of their relationship when they were growing up but they let it be because their children were happy.

When they finally arrived at their room they changed and quickly began to catch up from what they missed in the last couple of months. At around 1 o'clock they decided to change and go to sleep.

"Night Mels." Olivia yawned as she settled into bed.

"Night Liv." Mel says as she turns off her lamps and Liv follows before the both fall into a deep restful sleep, knowing they have each other back.

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed and review. Tell me what you think and make me smile.**


End file.
